


Es como salir con el Calamar Gigante

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el segundo puesto [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay nada como amar a un Calamar Gigante. Es grande, gelatinoso, y cuando te abraza parece que solo te abraza a ti. Que jamás abrazaría a nadie más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es como salir con el Calamar Gigante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Estoy segura de que JK no tiene que levantarse pronto. Como Druida tiene que levantarse pronto, no es JK y, por lo tanto, HP no le pertenece. Qué lástima. Este fic participa en el reto I love Crack para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> _—¡Ojalá nos pasara eso a Lavender y a mí! —exclamó Ron mientras miraba cómo Hermione, sin decir nada, iba tocando con la punta de la varita cada una de las palabras mal escritas y las corregía—. Pero cuanto más le insinúo que quiero dejarlo, más se aferra ella a mí. Es como salir con el calamar gigante._   
> 
> 
> Rowling, J.K. (2004). En  _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe_  (Capítulo 21: La Sala Incognoscible). Salamandra.
> 
> * * *

A menudo, Ron decía las cosas a la ligera. No lo hacía a propósito, simplemente habría la boca y las palabras salían solas. Pero, si había dicho una única cosa en serio a lo largo de su vida, era aquella: romper con el Calamar Gigante había sido la experiencia más dura a la que se había enfrentado.

Ni Lavender, ni horrocruxes ni tonterías.

Todo había que entenderlo en su contexto: él era joven, todavía no se había hecho famoso por ser el mejor guardián de la historia de Hogwarts (y, presumiblemente, del mundo), y Tenty (como a él le gustaba llamarlo) estaba allí, tan asequible, tan dispuesto... Y, además, era tan  _sexy_. Con esos tentáculos tan estilizados y esas ventosas que se pegaban a su cuerpo como si no desearan a nadie más.

Había sido un amor digno de las radionovelas que escuchaba su madre.

Pasional, único y...  _trágico_.

Todo había empezado de manera casual. Se habían conocido años atrás, durante un breve paseo en barca, pero el amor no surgió hasta tiempo después. Ron había accedido a ser la prenda de Harry durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y allí estaba Tenty, con sus ojos grandes y rojizos.

Fue la última cosa que vio antes de que le sumieran en aquel trance.

Y después del Baile de Navidad hizo lo único que se podía hacer en estas situaciones: se armó de valor y le fue a ver. Desde aquel día se volvieron casi inseparables. Ron le llevaba el desayuno los fines de semana y después se dejaba atrapar y tocar con sus largos tentáculos. Y Tenty le dejaba montarle. Le excitaba con sus caricias impulsivas y con sus risas calamariles. Con sus besos robados a medio metro bajo el agua. Con sus confidencias...

No creía que pudiera sentirse más feliz en su vida.

Por supuesto, su amor fue efímero como una aventura de verano.

« _¿Dónde has estado?_ », le había espetado Tenty el último domingo de enero. Ron había parpadeado tontamente. « _Te estuve esperando ayer toda la tarde_ ».

Tenty imponía. Quizá era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Ron de él: era alto, tan alto que podría llegar a hacerle sombra al castillo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer— se excusó mostrando las palmas de las manos (surtidas de tostadas con mermelada, una buena ofrenda de paz)—. Con Hermione. Y Harry.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que no debió haber abierto la boca. Tenty frunció el ceño tanto que sus preciosos y enormes ojos se convirtieron en una fina línea.

« _Siempre estás con ellos_ »

Se había girado, de mal humor. Ron sintió que todo su pecho se llenaba de vacío y quiso hacer algo para reconfortarle. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se quitó los zapatos y entró en el agua dispuesto a mejorar la situación.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Son mis amigos...— murmuró mientras acariciaba su suave y gelatinosa piel.

« _Todo lo arreglas con lo mismo, ¿no?_ ». Tenty le atrapó por el pecho y lo mantuvo unos metros sobre el agua, mirándolo fijamente. Oh, Merlín, estaba tan furioso. « _Ellos son tus amigos, pero quién te acaricia, quién te hace gemir como si fueras una foca soy yo_ ».

—Yo te quiero— protestó Ron.

« _No lo suficiente_ ».

Y, con las mismas, lo dejó caer.

Por supuesto, las cosas solo fueron a peor. Tenty empezó a reclamarle que fuera más a menudo a visitarle. Los fines de semana no eran suficiente, así que si Ron no iba a visitarlo, al menos, un par de veces al día acaban teniendo movida. Y, si iba a visitarle, Ron acababa calado hasta los huesos y de mal humor.

Así que, igual que hizo todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer aquella fría mañana de enero, Ron hizo todo lo que se podía hacer para evitar que la situación continuase a peor. Robó flores del invernadero número tres, le compró dulces e, incluso, le escribió una canción de amor que fue recibida con una fría crítica.

« _Mis padres quieren conocerte, ¿te viene bien el viernes?_ ».

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron solo tenía catorce años y la idea de conocer a los padres de Tenty, más teniendo en cuenta como iba su relación, se le hizo absolutamente horrible.

Y le dejó una única opción: romper con Tenty.

Pero claro, ¿cómo se rompe con un Calamar Gigante que puede romperte en dos sin demasiado esfuerzo? Si pudiera llevarlo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla todo sería más fácil: con tanta gente a su alrededor no montaría un escándalo.

Pero Tenty era demasiado casero y salir de su pequeño lago se le tornaba imposible.

—Verás, el viernes no puedo. Tengo...  _algo_.

—Sí, ya sé que llego tarde. Es que...

—Mira, tengo que irme a estudiar a la biblioteca. Solo venía a avisarte.

—No, te aseguro que esas algas no te hacen gordo...

—No eres tú, soy yo...

—Necesito tiempo para pensar...

—Ahora mismo quiero centrarme en mis amigos... estudios...

—Apenas te reconozco.

Tenty no lo pillaba. Había veces que lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le dejaba sin respiración y otras que no le dirigía la palabra en todo el rato que pasaban juntos.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la peor parte vino unos días después.

Llegó tarde, como ya era costumbre, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Había una chica hablando con Tenty. Ron sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos distintos cuando Tenty abrazó a la muchacha por la cintura y la balanceó. Cuando la apretó contra su alargada cabeza de calamar o cuando...

Sintió como las nauseas le recorrían y la sensación de injusticia no desapareció. Era él el que lo quería dejar. No era justo que lo cambiara por... por una chica cualquiera.

Sabía que lo más inteligente sería darse la vuelta y marcharse. Mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero no pudo. Sus piernas empezaron a andar, a  _correr_  para encontrarse con Tenty.

—¡Tenty!— lo llamó cuando llegó hasta él.

Tenty se giró y, al menos, se dignó a parecer un poco avergonzado.

« _Tú… no se suponía que fueras a venir hoy_ », dijo.

—¡Quedamos ayer!— lloriqueó Ron mirando a Tenty con los ojos como platos.

« _Entiéndelo, niño, soy mucho calamar para tan poco…_ »

—¿Te está molestando, Pulpi?— preguntó con voz melosa la chica, abrazándose a su brazo. Era una de las chicas de Beauxbatons.

¿Le había cambiado por una francesita?

« _No, ya se va. Mira, Ronnie, lo que tuvimos fue grande. Pero yo ya no te quiero, estoy enamorado de alguien_ ». Y, como si necesitara una afirmación, balanceó a la chica delante de él.

—¡Puuuuulpi!— rió la chica.

Ron jamás ha podido perdonárselo. Fue su primer gran amor y su primera gran traición. Le había robado su despedida y, al final, sentía como si nunca debiera haberlo pensado.

Cómo lo había querido.

* * *

—Ron— Hermione chasqueó los dedos con impaciencia. Estaba desnuda, tumbada junto a él en la cama. El cabello rizado se extendía a lo largo de las sábanas, dándole una apariencia única.

—¿Ummm?— preguntó distraído. La mente le había volado a otros tiempos. Muy pocas veces se ponía a pensar en Tenty, pero cuando lo hacía siempre,  _siempre_ , se ponía melancólico.

—¿Cómo te hiciste estas marcas?— Hermione acarició su muslo y Ron arrugó el ceño. Marcado, como si se tratara de fuego, tenía imprimada en la piel la marca de Tenty. De sus ventosas.

No pensaba responder a esa pregunta, así que Ron hizo lo que había que hacer en esas situaciones: la besó con pasión. Agarró su cabello y tiró de ella hacía sí. Los labios de Hermione eran finos y su boca pequeña, inofensiva. Su piel era suave, pero no gelatinosa, y sus extremidades cortas y huesudas.

Cómo echaba de menos a Tenty.


End file.
